Erwachen
by apfelbaum
Summary: Ein Jahr ist seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts vergangen. Während sich die magische Welt weiterdreht, kämpft Harry noch mit den Folgen. Doch er ist nicht der Einzige, der nicht in den Alltag zurückfindet...
1. Chapter 1

Wie lange dauert es bis man jemanden nicht mehr hasst? Wie lange dauert es das Bild, das man von einem Menschen hat, zu ändern? Wenn es sich über Jahre eingebrannt hat? Was, wenn sich herausstellt, dass der, den man glabute zu kennen, ein ganz anderer war? Was, wenn sich das Blatt plötzlich um 180° dreht? Wenn schwarz plötzlich zu weiß wird?

Viele Gedanken gingen Harry durch den Kopf als er zum wiederholten Male vor der Tür 213 im 2. Stock des Pflegezentrums für seelische Erkrankungen in der Nähe von Aberdeen stand. Hierher kamen die, für die es meist keine Hoffnung mehr auf Heilung gab. Menschen mit magisch und nicht magisch bedingten seelischen Erkrankungen fanden sich hier auf allen Stationen.

Ein Jahr nach dem 2. Krieg gegen Voldemort und seine Mächte schoßen solche Einrichtungen quasi wie Pilze aus dem Boden. Zu sehr hatte der Krieg die magische Welt erschüttert. Zu viele konnten die Grausamkeiten, die sie erlebt und mitangesehen hatten, nicht verkraften. Zu sehr hatten sie die furchtbaren Erlebnisse erschüttert, so dass sie nicht mehr zurück in den Alltag fanden. Für viele existierte der Alltag nicht mehr. Er hatte ihre Familien und Freunde und all das, was sie sich aufgebaut hatten dahingerafft. Andere wurden hingegen im Kampf oder durch den Terror von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern verflucht. Auch sie mussten versorgt werden.

Harry kämpfte ebenfalls noch mit seinen Erlebnissen. Ein Jahr war vergangen seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Zu viele Wunden waren noch nicht verheilt. Wie denn auch? Remus, Tonks, Fred. Sie, und noch viele mehr waren tot. Während die magische Welt damit beschäftigt war zu vergessen und, die neu gewonnene Freiheit genießend, gute Laune zu verbreiten, saß er vor dem Scherbenhaufen seines kläglichen Retter-der-Welt-Lebens. Irgendwie konnte er es ja nachvollziehen. Über Jahre hatten die Menschen in Angst gelebt und nun brauchten sie keine mehr zu haben. Doch aus heutiger Sicht schien es ihm, als hätte sein Leben nie einen anderen Sinn gehabt als die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien. Hatte er denn je etwas anderes getan? Seine Kindheit und Jugend schien nur diesem Zweck gewidmet gewesen zu sein. Und nun stand er da, 19 Jahre alt, und er hatte nichts Eigenes außer Erinnerungen an tote Freunde.

Er hatte sich für die Welt geopfert, er war für sie freiwillig in den Tod gegangen. Gut, dass es ein anderes Ende nahm. Aber jetzt konnte er seinen Platz in dieser Welt nicht finden. Normale Aktivitäten wie Quidditch, Schach oder Zeit mit Freunden verbringen, Dinge, die ihm sonst Freude bereitet hatten, das alles schien ihm nun seltsam fremd.

Ron und Hermine schienen das besser zu verkraften. Freilich, auch sie hatten zu kämpfen. Trotzdem wusste er gerade nichts mit ihnen anzufangen. Selbst Ginny sah er nicht mehr. Sie hatten sich ein halbes Jahr nach der Schlacht getrennt. Die meiste Zeit saß er in seinem Haus am Grimmauld Platz und starrte an die Decke.

Und dann kam die Nachricht.

Es war Lange vom Ministerium verschwiegen worden. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Dabei hatte er weiß Merlin alles getan um das Ansehen dieses Mannes in der Öffentlichkeit zu reparieren. Doch vielleicht konnten die Menschen Dumbledores Mörder nicht verzeihen. Aber zumindest ihm hätten sie es doch sagen können! Vielleicht hatte es das Ministerium im ganzen Chaos nach der Schlacht aber auch einfach vergessen.

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Dumbeldores Phönix genau zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war und den Totgeglaubten wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte. Unmittelbar nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine Snape in der Heulenden Hütte zurückgelassen hatten, hatte der Vogel für Snape geweint und seine Wunden geschlossen. Als Snape gefunden wurde, war er aufgrund des großen Blutverlustes trotzdem mehr tot als lebendig. Er wurde wochenlang in St. Mungos aufgepäppelt. Doch es machte den Heilern Sorgen, dass Snape nie begann mit ihnen und allen anderen zu kommunzieren. Er aß, trank, konnte gehen und sich selbst pflegen, trotzdem saß er nur mit leerem Blick am Bett oder starrte aus dem Fenster. Nach vielen fruchtlosen Versuchen ihn zu irgendwelchen Reaktionen oder gar zum Sprechen zu bringen, gab die Belegschaft in St. Mungos auf, diagnostizierte eine Art depressiven Stupor und verfrachtete Snape hier hin ins Pflegezentrum.

Nach den Angaben des Pflegezentrums hatte sich Snapes Verhalten auch hier nicht sonderlich verändert. Auch hier verbrachte er die meiste Zeit damit vor dem Fenster zur stehen und mit leerem Blick hinauszustarren.

Genau dieses Bild zeigte sich Harry seit einem Monat. Seit Harry von der Sache gehört hatte, war er jeden Tag von London hins Pflegezentrum appariert. Seit einem Monat beobachtete er Snape durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür.

Ihm gingen so viele Fragen durch den Kopf, so vieles, das er dem Mann sagen wollte. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er vor der Tür stand, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen hinein zu gehen.

Die Gründe dafür nicht den Raum zu betreten wechselten ebenso wie das Bild, dass er von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer, besten Freund seiner Mutter, Todfeind, ständigen verborgenen Begleiter und Helfer hatte.

Sein jahrerlanger Hass auf Snape und seine furchtbaren Beleidigungen, Erniedrigungen, die Art wie er mit Sirius umgegangen war, konnte er nicht mit einem Wisch aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen. Und auch wenn er sich 100x sagte, dass das nun alles keine Relevanz mehr hatte, dass die Person, die er gedacht hatte zu kennen, so nicht existierte, konnte er seine Gedanken nicht wirklich ordnen und vergessen. Dabei hatte er in der Zwischenzeit nur das Beste über Snape gedacht. Er hatte in seinen wenigen Interviews immer wieder von Snapes Opfern für das Überleben aller berichtet. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Snape quasi postum Ehrungen zuteil wurden. Aber Snape in persona zu sehen, hatte ihm alles, was er in seiner Schulzeit mit ihm erlebt hatte, wieder vor Augen geführt.

Deshalb hatte es einen Monat gedauert, bis heute, bis er zum ersten Mal so weit war, den Raum zu betreten.

Harry betrat den Raum Nr. 213. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. Er machten einen Schritt vorwärts. Zwei. Drei. Bis er hinter seinem ehemaligen Professor stand. Alles wirkte seltsam fremd.

Der Raum war schön, hell und er war in mit Muggelmöbeln ausgestattet. Selbst Snapes Kleidung erinnerte überhaupt nicht an den düsteren, schwarztragenden, bedrohlichen Lehrer. Jetzt stand er in einem hellgrauen Sweater und braunen Hosen regungslos am Fenster. Das Befremdlichste waren aber die Haare. Sie waren kurz.

"Professor", brachte Harry endlich heraus. "Professor Snape … ich bin Harry... Potter". Keine Reaktion. Harry ließ wartend ein paar Minuten verstreichen. "Professor Snape. Ich bin Harry Potter. Lily Evans' Sohn. Können Sie sich an mich erinnern?" Nichts. Überhaupt nichts.

Obwohl er es sich eigentlich nicht anders erwartet hatte, traf ihn Snapes geistige Abwesenheit härter, als er gedacht hatte. Was wenn er auf keine seiner Fragen eine Antwort bekommen würde?

Ihn verband so vieles mit dem Menschen vor ihm, verdankte ihm sein Leben – mehr als nur einmal – und doch konnte er nichts mit ihm teilen.

Er wollte gerade wieder umdrehen als er sich doch anders entschloss. Warum so schnell aufgeben? Diese Verbundenheit, die Verwicklung des Schicksals, die Harry so intensiv spürte, die ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue wieder dazu veranlasste hier her zu kommen, kam ja nicht von irgendwo.

Jahrelang hatte Snape für Harry in Erinnerung an seine Mutter gekämpft und ihn im gleichen Moment in Erinnerung an seinen Vater gehasst. Harry und Snapes Bekanntschaft war von Emotionen ja geradezu überladen. Wer, wenn nicht Harry, konnte es schaffen eine Reaktion aus Snape herauszulocken?

Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und machte noch einen Schritt vorwärts. Vorsichtig legte er sanft seine rechte Hand auf Snapes rechte Schulter. Die Bewegung schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.

Als weiter nichts passierte, ließ er seine Hand weich auf der Schulter des älteren Mannes liegen. Er konnte die Schulterknochen durch den Sweater spüren.

Snape war nun fast noch dünner als damals, als ihn Harry das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Dadurch wirkte er beihahe noch größer. Die Narben von Naginis fürchterlichen Bissen waren deutlich an Snapes Hals zu sehen. Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg von Snapes linken Ohr beginnend den Hals hinunter bis sie unter dem Kragen des Sweaters verschwanden.

Harry holte tief Luft und genoß den Moment, der wie magisch auf ihn wirkte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape das nicht auch spürte.

„Sn.." - Harry überlegte es sich anders - „Severus"..."Severus … Kannst du mich hören?".

Harry schloss die Augen, versuchte zu spüren.

Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben. Erst als er merkte, dass wie sich die Muskeln des Körpers unter ihm zusammenzogen und verkrampften, bekam Harry wieder ein Gefühl für die Zeit. Obwohl sich Snape unter ihm verspannte, nahm er seine Hand nicht weg. Und nach Minuten, die ihm wiederum wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, geschah das Unfassbare. Harry spürte, wie die Spannung im Körper seines ehemaligen Lehrers allmählich nachließ und Snape leise seufzte. Langsam, ganz langsam drehte sich Snape um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Was machst du hier?", hörte Harry ein leises Flüstern. Die schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen hatten einen traurigen Zug bekommen. Die Stimme war vom langem Schweigen belegt und heiser.


	2. Chapter 2

_Und nach Minuten, die ihm wiederum wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, geschah das Unfassbare. Harry spürte, wie die Spannung im Körper seines ehemaligen Lehrers allmählich nachließ und Snape leise seufzte. Langsam, ganz langsam drehte sich Snape um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Was machst du hier?", hörte Harry ein leises Flüstern. Die schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen hatten einen traurigen Zug bekommen. Die Stimme war vom langen Schweigen belegt und heiser._

„Ich...". Pause. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verging. Harry war in eine Schockstarre verfallen, so erschrocken war er darüber tatsächlich wieder ein paar Worte vom leibhaftigen Severus Snape zu hören. Diese Stimme. Dieser durchdringende, unergründliche Blick. Auch wenn die Stimme schwächer klang, als sie es in Harrys Erinnerung tat, der Blick etwas an Kraft eingebüst hatte und Snape auch in allem trauriger wirkte, es war doch unverkennbar Severus Snape. Sein über alle Maßen gehasster Zaubertränkelehrer und doch so heißgeliebter Retter. Viele Bilder und vergangene Momente kamen Harry in den Sinn. _„Sieh... mich... an!" _Das Bild von Snapes vermeintlichem Tod hatte Harry wieder deutlich vor Augen. _„__Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter."_ Snapes bleiches, blutüberströmtes Gesicht.

Mit einem Schlag war Harry wieder zurück in die Vergangenheit versetzt worden, die ihn noch so plagte. Vielleicht war er deshalb immer wieder hier her gekommen. Um die Vergangenheit noch einmal zu erleben. Um endlich schlauer aus ihr zu werden. Um sie vielleicht irgendwann loslassen zu können. Wenn das jemals möglich war.

Als er erfahren hatte, dass Snape noch am Leben war, war er sehr überrascht gewesen. Erst hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt, Snape zu sehen oder mit ihm zu reden, doch mit der Zeit waren Harry immer mehr Fragen in den Sinn gekommen. Fragen an Snape. Wie war seine Kindheit gewesen? Was hatte er an seiner Mutter so geliebt? Wie hatte er es die ganze Zeit geschafft, als Doppelagent zu leben? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht seine Schüler so grausam zu behandeln? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht Harry so zu behandeln? Wie war es seinen einzigen Freund zu töten? Wie hatte er die Schüler als Direktor vor den Todessern beschützt? Wie um alles in der Welt hat er es geschafft, nach jedem furchtbaren Ereignis, nach jeder Niederlage, nach jeder von Dumbledores Hiobsbotschaften weiterzumachen, seinen Auftrag fehlerlos auszuführen? Wie war Lily als sie jung war? Ja, sogar wie Petunia in ihrer Jugend war, hatte er ihn fragen wollen!

Doch jetzt gerade in dem Moment, in dem er endlich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, all diese Fragen zu stellen, fiel ihm keine mehr ein.

Vielmehr überkam ihn das Gefühl angekommen zu sein. Das seine Suche zu Ende war. Dabei war ihm nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass er etwas gesucht hatte. Doch jetzt war er da.

„Ich...", wiederholte Harry, „ich bin da." Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Mehr hatte er nicht zu sagen. Er war dort, wo er hin sollte. Snape zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry musste fast schmunzeln bei dieser Geste. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er sie noch einmal sehen würde. „Das sehe ich... Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich blind bin. Sondern, weil ich es vorziehe, nicht mit meiner Umwelt zu kommunizieren. Auch nicht mit dir. Also, verschwinde wieder!", flüsterte Snape zynisch und böse, aber nicht so hasserfüllt wie damals im Unterricht, und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

Doch Harry dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran wieder zu gehen. Er konnte es nicht erklären und nie hätte er daran gedacht, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, die einzige Person auf dieser Welt getroffen zu haben, die ihn verstehen konnte. Die nachvollziehen konnte, was er mitgemacht hatte, weil sie das selbe Schicksal gehabt hatte. Eines das ganz der Vernichtung Voldemorts gewidmet war und alles andere außen vor gelassen hatte. Die Vernachlässigung in der Kindheit, das Finden einer Heimat in Hogwarts um dann als Dumbledores Spielfiguren im Kampf gegen Voldemort ausgenutzt zu werden. Keiner hatte so viel für diesen Kampf geopfert wie sie beide. Außer vielleicht Dumbledore selbst.

Zum ersten Mal seit Voldemorts Ende fühlte sich Harry nicht allein. Es war ein magischer Moment.

Ihn überkam ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Nähe. Die körperliche Gegenwart Snapes hatte es geschafft, was viele in der Zeit seit der Schlacht versucht hatten. Alle waren sie gescheitert beim Versuch ihm Trost zu spenden, auch Ginny. Harry war weiterhin lethargisch geblieben. Fast alle hatten nach und nach wieder die Zukunft für sich entdeckt und die Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen. Harry nicht. Ihn hielt die Vergangenheit noch immer gefangen. Erst jetzt in diesem Moment, hatte er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass sein Leben nicht eigentlich schon vorbei war.

Er war nicht allein.

Dabei hatten alle durch den Krieg vieles verloren und nicht wenige hatten alles verloren. Doch für die meisten von ihnen gab es ein Leben ohne Voldemort. Für Harry und Snape gab es nur dieses. Zumindest schien es jetzt so. Was waren schon die aufgeregten Küsse mit Cho Chang? Was war schon ein gewonnenes Quidditch-Spiel? Verglichen mit dem was kam, war alles bedeutungslos.

Waren sie nicht immer schon immer Dumbledores Marionetten gewesen? Hatte nicht er ihre Leben gelenkt, wie ein allmächtiger Schachspieler Zug um Zug seine Figuren weiterrückt? Oder war er nicht doch auch nur einer von ihnen gewesen? Einer der bereit war, für eine bessere Welt zu sterben? For the greater good.

Mit Worten die Tonnen auszudrücken, die Harry fühlte, war unmöglich. Es gab nur einen Weg.

Harry legt seine rechte Hand auf Snapes rechte Schulter, dann die linke Hand auf die linke Schulter. Die Stirn lehnt er sanft an Snapes Rücken. So verweilt er. Atmen. Atem spüren. ..._Ich bin da_...

Snape seufzt. Harry war überzeugt davon, dass Snape dasselbe spüren musste. So viel kann kein Mensch allein fühlen.

„Was machst du hier?", kommt noch einmal der Versuch böse zu sein. Aber das kauft Harry Snape nicht ab. Dafür war der Satz viel zu wenig boshaft gesagt worden. Stattdessen schwang eine leichte traurige Note mit. Damals in der Schule war das ganz anders gewesen. Boshaftigkeit und ja, fast Hass, war in allen Worten, die Snape an Harry gerichtet hatte, gelegen. Eigentlich auch in den meisten, die er nicht an Harry gerichtet hatte.

Harry lässt die Geborgenheit, die er so lange nicht mehr gefühlt hat auf sich wirken. „Ich bin da", wiederholt er noch einmal. Fast als müsste er es sich selbst bestätigen. Als wäre er am Ziel. Es scheint ihm das einzig Sinnvolle zu sagen.

Snape muss es ebenso erscheinen, denn seine Hand greift zur Schulter, dort wo Harrys Hand liegt, und umfasst sie.

Was auch immer Snape durch den Kopf geht. Er muss tatsächlich tief bewegt sein. Ein Jahr hatte er nicht gesprochen und davor hatte er Harry abgrundtief gehasst. Außerdem sah er nicht gerade aus als wäre er der Typ für körperlichen Kontakt. Aber vielleicht hatte auch er nur auf etwas gewartet, vielleicht hatte auch er etwas gesucht ohne es selbst zu wissen.

Lange Zeit bleiben sie so stehen. Oder ist die Zeit stehen geblieben?

Harry hebt seinen Kopf wieder von Snapes Rücken und gibt ihm über den Druck seiner Hände auf den Schultern ein Zeichen sich umzudrehen. Snape dreht sich um. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen treffen Harrys grüne. Beide hätten so viele Dinge zu sagen, fragen, zu erzählen.

Snape umfasst Harrys Gesicht und legt seine Stirn auf Harrys. Noch einmal seufzt er. Er hält den Erfolg seines jahrelangen Kämpfens in den Händen. Das wofür es sich gelohnt hat.

Harry inhaliert den Geruch seinens ehemaligen Lehrers. Snape riecht so anders als früher. Keine Zaubertrankgerüche mehr.

Harry hebt den Kopf und legt eine Hand auf Snapes Wange. Die andere prüft einen Moment lang die ungewohnt kurzen Haare seines Gegenübers. Hat er sich getäuscht oder war da tatsächlich gerade ein leichtes Zucken um Snapes Mund zu sehen? Ein Schmunzeln?

Er streicht über Snapes Ohr. Er schaut ihm in die Augen. Sie kommen sich näher. Der unverwechselbare Moment kurz vor dem ersten Kuss. Die Sekunden, die sich unvergleichlich schön auf Minuten ausdehnen. Das Gefühl, als würde die Welt für einen Moment aufhören sich zu drehen um nur auf die beiden Lebewesen zu schauen.

Die Lippen berühren sich. Es ist kein erotischer Kuss, es ist keine Zunge mit im Spiel. Es ein Ausdruck für die überwältigende Nähe zwischen ihnen. Eine logische Konsequenz der Geborgenheit und Dankbarkeit. Ein unschuldiger Kuss. Auf den Mund. Auf die Nase, auf die Augen, auf die Stirn des älteren Mannes. Harry schaut Snape noch einmal kurz in die Augen bevor er ihn fest umarmt und sich an seine Brust schmiegt. Dafür bekommt er einen sanften, tröstlichen Kuss auf den Kopf. Und Snape hält ihn fest.

Und wieder scheint es als ob die Zeit stehen bleiben würde. Oder war sie seit der Schlacht überhaupt jemals fortgeschritten?

Irgendwann ist der Moment verstrichen und die Welt beginnt sich weiter zu drehen. Es ist Zeit zu gehen.

Noch einmal schauen sie sich in die Augen, sie, die so viel gegeben hatten. Noch einmal nehmen sie sich an den Händen, noch ein kurzer Druck. .._Danke_... Ein Danke, dass aus tiefstem Herzen kommt.

Hat Harry das überhaupt laut gesagt?

Langsam geht Harry rückwärts in Richtung Tür, Snape bleibt bewegungslos am Fenster stehen.

Erst an der Tür dreht er sich um und geht leise hinaus.

Als sie hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, bleibt er noch einmal kurz stehen um tief durchzuatmen.

Festen Schrittes verlässt Harry das Pflegezentrum und stapft hinaus ins nasskalte Wetter Aberdeens.

Er hat das Gefühl, als wäre er erholt aus einem langem Schlaf aufgewacht. Bereit um mit der Sonne in den Tag zu starten.

Die Welt dreht sich weiter. Und dieses Mal dreht er sich mit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Potter, wenn dieser Brief dich erreicht, werde ich nicht mehr auf dieser Welt sein. Das Treffen mit dir hat mir die Kraft gegeben, das zu tun, was ich schon so lange zu tun versäumt habe. Meine Zeit hier war schon lange zu Ende, meine Entscheidung schon lange getroffen. _

_Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet diesen Kampf zu überleben. Auf dieser Welt wartet nichts mehr für mich und zum Kämpfen bin ich zu müde. Was ist das Leben denn schon außer ein täglicher Kampf?_

_Tatsächlich weiß ich auf dieser Welt nichts mehr anzufangen. Alles, wofür ich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren gelebt habe, ist vorbei. Meine Mission ist erfüllt. Meine einzige Liebe ist längst tot. In dieser Welt treffe ich sie nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will meine Ruhe haben und gehen. Und das ist mein Recht. Ich habe mich für andere geopfert. Ich habe bereut. Nun möchte ich mein Leben selbst bestimmen. Und wenn das der letzte Schritt ist, dann sei es so._

_Die Welt mag sich weiter drehen, ich suche mir eine andere. Ich suche die, die mich verlassen haben. In der Hoffnung, dass sie mir verzeihen. _

_Aber sei versichert (wie schon Schiller sagte):_

_Nicht in Welten wie die Weisen träumen,_

_Auch nicht in des Pöbels Paradies, _

_nicht in Himmeln wie die Dichter reimen -_

_Aber wir begegnen uns gewiss._

_S. Snape_

__Die zuständige Heilerin im Aberdeener Pflegeheim bestätigte Harry die Nachricht. Snape war tot.

-ENDE-

_"Nicht in Welten" - Friedrich Schiller, 1788, "Zur Erinnerung in die Holy Bible für Frau von Lengefeld"_


End file.
